deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Appelmonkey/EMIYA (Fate series) vs. SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)
Warriors can be found all over history. From the first time a caveman picked up a sharpened stick to our modern day special forces, but what happens when we put an ancient swordsman up against a warrior from times yet to come? EMIYA: the Archer-class Servant from the future who has created thousands of blades. vs. SCP-076: the mysterious middle eastern swordsman with an unending lust for combat. In a clash between supernatural abilities and swordsmanship, only one can emerge of this fight as the Deadliest Warrior! EMIYA EMIYA's life was mostly the same as that as his past self following the Fate route. Having summoned Arturia Pendragon and continued fighting together with her until the end, but while he understood her, he didn't "save Saber's heart". After destroying the Holy Grail they parted and Shirou went on to cooperate with Rin and headed to London. He began to work as a freelance magus to pursue his dream of becoming a hero of Justice. Despite his training, EMIYA grew frustrated at the lack of his own magical abilities and fell into despair. He at some point encountered and fought beings similar to Angra Mainyu, but he was forced to retreat when he was unable to act against them. He later gained some understanding of such beings as targets of the Counter Force upon entering the Throne of Heroes. Confronted by a calamity which had the potential of killing one hundred people before him, he decided to "make a contract" with the World to become a hero capable of producing miracles and become a Heroic Spirit after his death. He believed he could save both the lives of the dying people before him and save even more as a hero after his death. Although he desperately fought to end a war, he was in turn branded as the mastermind behind that war and subsequently executed because of the betrayal of his allies. Although he died of betrayal, he did not hate mankind. However, the "World" ironically gave him the duty as a Heroic Spirit "to slaughter all humans at a particular location when mankind is at the threshold of complete self-destruction", a "Counter Guardian" As a Counter Guardian, EMIYA was forced to only kill more people than he saved, and was forced to go against his own ideals countless of times. Even knowing that the Throne of Heroes was isolated from time and space, Archer desperately came to believe that his only hope of release was to have himself summoned into an era where Shirou Emiya exists and kill his past self in the hopes that it would create a time paradox great enough in magnitude that could potentially erase his existence as a Counter Guardian. Offensive= Superhuman strength: While there aren't a lot of physical feats of strength, EMIYA is strong enough to leap the hight of a building, and kick Shirou five meters away. Superhuman speed: As with most Servant EMIYA possess superhuman speed, some examples of this are trading 100 blows with Cú Chuliann in an instant, and blocks attacks that are so fast that the afterimages are blurred. Tracing: Tracing is the magic of opening objects. Objects created by tracing are slightly inferior to the originals due to the fact that only so much information can be gathered by sight alone. Objects need to be seen directly in order to be traced. Reinforcement: Reinforcement magic is pretty obvious isn't it? It enhances the main purpose of an object (sharpness of a knife, the nourishment of food, or in the case of a living creature, physical strength and durability). Bow: The bow is a matte black, western-style straight bow, with a simple design that was constructed to be resistant enough to fire Noble Phantasms. Kanshou and Bakuya: A pair of curved shortswords which are EMIYA's favorite weapons to trace. The main ability of the swords is their strong bond with each other, if one is thrown while the other is held, the former will return similar to a boomerang. When both are wielded, the wielder's Magic Resistance and physical resistance improve. Unlimited Blade Works: Unlimited Blade Works is EMIYA's most powerful Noble Phantasm. It is basically a sort of personal alternate dimension with specific properties that he can manifest into the real world. It takes a massive amount of mana to create. Once inside, Tracing becomes significantly easier and more efficient. Any weapon he has seen can be replicated infinitely without further mana expenditure. |-|Defensive= Superhuman durability: EMIYA survived being stabbed in the chest by multiple swords. Armor: EMIYA's body armor is made out of an unknown material that has yet to be discovered which consists of a black tight and sleeveless shirt, pants and black metal plated shoes. Rho Aias: EMIYA's most powerful defense. It is made out of seven flower petals made of light, with each petal layer having the defensive power of a fortress wall. It is necessary for its user to provide constant magical energy to form the shield, and if it is damaged, they will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. |-|Skills= Independent Action B: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master and undertake actions without one's Master's command. It is possible for EMIYA to stay in the world for two days without a Master. In addition, even if EMIYA’s spiritual core sustains lethal damage, he can still survive for a short period. Clairvoyance C: The ability to see far distances and have accurate eyesight. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. EMIYA is of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of four kilometers. EMIYA acquires this by applying Reinforcement to his eyes. Magic Resistance D: Self explanatory. Cancels Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy. Eye of the Mind (True) B: Eye of the Mind (True) is a heightened capacity for observation. An ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent’s activity. EMIYA is capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. SCP-076 SCP-076, also known as "Subject Able", is a mysterious man of apparent Middle Eastern origin who was found in a stone coffin dated to be about ten thousand years old, currently stored at a high-security facility. Originally found in Mongolia in the 19th century by a by archaeologists from the United Kingdom. All members of the expedition were subsequently killed on the return voyage home. SCP-076 was recovered from by an unknown secret society (one of the organizations that later merged into the modern Global Occult Coalition) and placed on display in their Inner Sanctum. SCP-076 remained in storage for an unkown time, until SCP-076 became active and escaped. The reason for SCP-076's activation is currently unknown, but it was at this point that the keys to the outer shell were lost. A massive manhunt, lasting over three years took place until SCP-076 was incapacitated, killing it and causing it to reform inside of its coffin, by then retrieved and secured by agents of the SCP Foundation. Offensive= Superhuman strength: 076 is able to rip through a reinforced steel security door over the course of four minutes of sustained assault. Superhuman speed: 076 is able to clear over 64 m of distance in under three seconds, and swat handgun and assault-rifle caliber bullets out of the air with a length of steel rebar. Blade creation: SCP-076 is capable of manifesting a variety of edged weapons at will. These weapons include a pair of short swords, a two-handed claymore, a large mace on a six-foot shaft, a large battle axe, several oversized chakrams, and even a pair of giant mechanical scissors. Many of these weapons have an almost microscopic, rotating, serrated edge which causes a chainsaw-like effect, easily cutting through even the flesh of SCP-682. |-|Defensive= Superhuman durability: 076 can take multiple .50 caliber BMG rounds to the head and survive for several minutes to continue killing, despite severe damage to the cerebellum and survive for over one hour deprived of oxygen before finally asphyxiating. Though his durability has it's limited as he has been killed multiple time by sustained fire from multiple heavy-caliber machine guns, crushed under a 13.6 metric tonne piece of elevator equipment, and cremation through the use of a Thermate-TH3 grenade placed directly inside his chest cavity. X-Factors Expirience Much of EMIYA's life as a magus mirrors that of his past version, Shirou. He fought in his own version of the Holy Grail War (which largely follows the Fate route of the VN but presumably with a different Servant filling in the Archer slot), worked as a freelance magus, and even fought in war before being wrongly executed for supposedly causing it, and acted as a Counter Guardian after his death. As Rin's Servant he fought Cú Chuliann twice, a weakened Arturia Pendragon, Medea, Hercules alongside Arturia, and eventually, his past self, Shirou Emiya, who ultimately defeated him. SCP-076's past before being recovered is largely a mystery, what is known is that he was buried for ages and possible has been around since the Sumerian Empire. During his time with the SCP Foundation, he was the cause of multiple containment breaches killing many guards before being killed himself. He also led a task force called Omega-7 which dealt with acquisition and containment of anomalies, he even fought SCP-682 alongside the task force, but it ultimately got disbanded. Brutality EMIYA is somewhat of an anti-hero and has no qualms about killing his opponents if necessary. SCP-076 frequently goes beserker and slaughtered various SCP agents and researchers during the times he escaped from his cell and has admitted to enjoying causing pain in others, but does not actively seek it. Mental Health EMIYA has been plagued by his past and by the fact that he had to abandon his ideas, he even went as far as trying to kill his past self to prevent himself becoming a Counter Guardian, but despite these qualities, he can be considered sane. SCP-076 is described 'a perfect sociopath', having little empathy, interest in intercourse, and using gender as nothing more but visual identification. Notes *First off, I know that you guys will notice the info imbalance between the two but there is a reason for that: the Fate VNs have entire Wikipedia pages on their character's past, abilities, weapons, ect. On the other hand, the SCP Wiki often leaves things out to make their pages look like classified incomplete researchers documents. *I am using EMIYA from the Unlimited Blade Works route of the VN. *Voting will be over when I feel like I have enough votes. Category:Blog posts